better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
LEGO Ninjago
LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Living the Pony Life is an upcoming new series based on My Little Pony: Pony Life and LEGO Ninjago Season 12, with focus on the life in Sugarcube Corner, where Pinkie Pie kept some of the magic potions, and even secret teas. The series is based on Hasbro's My Little Pony line of toys and animated works and is often referred by collectors to be the four and a half generation, or "G4.5", of the My Little Pony franchise and Generation 1.5 of LEGO Ninjago franchise. Synopsis "Living the Pony Life relocates the ponies to Sugarcube Corner, a local bakery hangout run by Pinkie Pie, which also houses a mysterious cache of magical potions to be broken out when the need arises. The adventure awaits in the alchemy adventure from the video game, to magic lessons that they learnt." Before Living the Pony Life "Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master by using the four weapons of Spinjitzu: the Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Sword of Fire. Weapons so powerful, no one can handle their power at once. There was light, and there was also darkness. The Overlord strived to claim Ninjago as his own. The Overlord created the Stone Army, indestructible stone warriors that were meant to follow his orders to win the war against his light counterpart. The First Spinjitzu Master tried and tried, but he couldn't defeat his enemy. So he split Ninjago into half. Luckily, the Overlord and half of his warriors were banished to the Dark Island, while Light Island remained peaceful. Everything was peaceful until he passed away. His sons Garmadon and Wu swore to protect the Golden Weapons, but the oldest was consumed by the baby Great Devourer when he fetched Wu's dagger. He wanted to possess the weapons, but he was banished to the Underworld, due to Wu striking him down in a battle between brothers. When Garmadon met Samukai's army, he fought valiantly with the Skulkin, and took Samukai's helmet as his own. The Golden Weapons were harmed due to Garmadon's revenge, but knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed guardians to protect them. And for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide: your father. Many years later, after the defeat of the Pyro Vipers and the Blizzard Samurai, the Overlord created indestructible dark masters to get rid of the Ninja. They possessed a dark martial art created by the First Dark Master, similar to Forbidden Spinjitzu. To this day, the world gets corrupted, waiting for their next victim." - Clutch Powers to the Ninja. Cast & Characters Main *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Zane - Brent Miller Recurring *Akino - TBA *Akita - Tabitha St. Germain *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Kaya - Nicole Bouma *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Potion Nova - TBA *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Scott - Adrian Petriw *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Starlight Glimmer - Kelly Sheridan *Sunset Shimmer - Rebecca Shoichet *Trixie Lulamoon - Kathleen Brrr *Wu - Paul Dobson Episodes Season 1: Sugarcube Gamer #Smile & Wave #Secret Potions #Alchemy Lessons #The Element of Surprise # # # # # #The Times I Love More Than Baking # # # # # # # # # # #The Update: Where's Gummy? # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # History On October 8, 2019, the My Little Pony Facebook and Instagram released a picture containing the new design of Spike that went mostly unnoticed, before the show's official announcement. On November 13, a teaser announcing LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: High School Crusade, along with the new toyline was uploaded to the My Little Pony YouTube channel. A press release was released that went into further detail about the series including five promotional images. It was confirmed on the same day by writer Whitney Ralls who the rest of the writer staff is. On November 20, a few leaks from the LEGO sets that feature new villains, including Unagami, Sushimi, Red Visors, Hausner and Richie. They are also going to feature new characters like Potion Nova, Akino, Kaya and Scott. On December 1, Tommy Andersen states that High School Crusade will renamed as Living the Pony Life, due to the changes of each setting. On December 28, 2019, an official trailer for the first season appears on YouTube, showing Pinkie Pie loses her pet, Gummy, so she seeks help with the Ninja and the Mane Six to enter the Prime Empire to rescue her lost pet alligator. The trailer also introduced Avatar Queen Chrysalis and her evil Changelings, Avatar Harumi, Avatar Sunset Shimmer, Kaya and Akino. The promotion for the first season trailer put Avatar Songbird Serenade singing Cheap Thrills with footage of adventures with the Ninja and the Mane Six. LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Living the Pony Life is produced by WB Animation and Allspark Animation in the United States. All of the voice actors and actresses for the Ninja and the Mane 6 have accordingly been retained. Trivia *In the series, the Sixteen Realms will be expanded to the Sixty Realms. Also, this series is going to introduce two new villains, Emperor Unagami and Princess Okashi. *The voice cast of the Ninja and the Mane Six are still retained from the Masters of Friendship series. *This is the first series to show on WB Animation and WildBrain, along with Allspark Animation. **It is also the first time the series is running 11-minutes per episode.